very_pure_and_ambiguous_the_prequelfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Lei
Liu Lei is the main character of novel Very Pure and Ambiguous Prequel. Personality He lived his first life without love so when returned in the past he tries to conquer every beautiful girl. Background His parents were poor until he bought them factory and gave them money as he is the wealthiest man on the world. Plotline He is coming to his subordinate, Xu Qingwei and the woman he loved from high school, Zhao Yanyan, but he drinks too much alcohol and finally faints then get brought to hospital. Before his death, he asks a nurse to call Zhao Yanyan and in his last moments of life confesses to Zhao Yanyan how much he loved her.v1c1 After he is dead, he wakes up in Yama Palace. There, he meets with Yama and he bootlicks Yama then becomes his sworn brother. Because he can't reincarnate and he can't return his former body, Yama gives him a spot for rebirth.v1c2 After rebirth, he wakes up in 1994 and it is the first day of high school.v1c3 In school, he meets and has same sit with Zhao Yanyan then get acquainted each other.v1c4 He befriends Guo Qing and has arguments with Liu Kesheng.v1c5 He doesn't cover the books and Zhao Yanyan decides to cover it for him with bad excuse.v1c6 He and Guo Qing start practicing Sanda.v1c9 He meets Zhao Yanyan in Computer lesson.v1c10 he is asked by Xu Jinde to join the programming contest in the computing competition.v1c11 After lesson is done, he and Zhao Yanyan take a bus together then he accidentally touches her breast while joking with her.v1c12 He takes her to watch a movie and after they finish watch it, Zhao Yanyan confesses to him that she like him and make him promise to never leave her.v1c13 The next day in school, Zhao Yanyan shows her determination to never separate with Liu Lei.v1c15 Zhao Yanyan kisses him for his reward getting good score in English test.v1c18 He has Guo Qing's help to fight Liu Kesheng's men.v1c19 He and Guo Qing get arrested by the policemen whom called by Liu Keshengv1c20, then they get saved by Uncle Zhang.v1c21 On the way to Shao Nian Gong, Liu Lei and Zhao Yanyan meet robbers inside bus and he manages to beat them.v1c24 Through Zhao Yanyan, he finally manages to finish 'input method' program.v1c25 In October, Liu Lei and Zhao Yanyan go to Yanjing to participate in the teenage computer competition and meet Xu Ruoyun, Xu Jinde's granddaughter. They decide to go to hotel to rest because of Liu Lei says he's tired.v1c26 After Xu Jinde leaves hotel with Xu Ruoyun, Liu Lei and Zhao Yanyan has sex for the first time and they even keep doing it after they have a lunch.v1c27 In typing competition, Liu Lei wins with an average of 402 letters typed per minute and following that is the programming contest, he makes a code of the mature of Zhao Yanyan based on his previous life's memory.v1c28 Then, he easily wins the competition as the champion and get asked by Zhao Yanyan about the person in picture. On the train to Songjiang, Liu Lei tells Xu Jinde about him want to sell his 'input method' and Xu Jinde calls Zhao Junsheng for it.v1c29 Liu Lei meets with Zhao Junsheng and negotiates about the price then finally they reach the agreement 50% of net profit goes to Liu Lei.v1c30 Zhao Junsheng makes a test for Liu Lei about handing Zhao Yanyan over and he passes the test.v1c31 Liu Lei gets invited by Zhao Junsheng to have a dinner and they talk about pirating thus Liu Lei decides to make an encryption to counter it.v1c33 After he finishes making the encryption, he starts thinking about his moneymaking-plan and the next day he delivers the encryption to Zhao Junsheng.v1c35 Liu Lei receives the call from Intel and Seagate about the price and upon the second call, they directly buy it with a certain price.v1c36 He is immediately called by Ye Xiaoxiao after returning to school, there he teases her and manages to trick her.v1c37 After arriving in classroom, he sees Guo Qing followed by other students and being called 'Boss' and they call Liu Lei as 'Ancestor' since he's Boss' Boss. Liu Lei follows Zhao Yanyan return to her home and as Liu Lei enter the house, she immediately become active and get intimate with him. Then they wake up in the next morning and have a midterm test in school.v1c38 That night, Liu Lei receives call from Microsoft's representative, Mr. Xu and they agree to meet tomorrow morning in front of Songjiang University’s Computer Center.v1c39 the next morning, Liu Lei meets with Xu Zhongbang and Liu Lei decides to makes an offer to cooperate with Microsoft which finally agreed by Bill Gates.v1c40 On the way home, Liu Lei hears a female asking for help thus he decide to save her while playing 'Hero saves Beauty'.v1c41 Upon hearing that she ran away from home, Liu Lei decides to leave but she begs and he allows her to follow him home.v1c42 After a few arguments, Liu Lei '''sleeps on the same bed with Xia Jing and he tries to take advantage of her but end up with failure.v1c44 The next morning in the school, Ye Xiaoxiao announces midterm test's score and '''Liu Lei '''get 493.v1c46 '''Liu Lei '''tells Zhao Yanyan about Xia Jing and finally she says she doesn't how many girlfriend '''Liu Lei '''has but she must become the legal wife in the future.v1c47At night, Liu Lei sleeps again with Xia Jing and they have intercourse then the next morning they confess to each other.v1c49 On the way to school, '''Liu Lei is stopped by some men and brought him to meet Lei Xiaolong leading to light fight and stopped upon Zhao Yanyan's interference. Later Xia Jing is brought back by Lei Xiaolong.v1c52 Liu Lei receives a call from Zhao Junsheng telling him about his frozen account and Liu Lei comes to Zhao Limin's house to explain about the money he earns.v1c54 After getting it clear, Liu Lei and '''Zhao Junsheng decide to make new corporation's name which called 'Shuguang Software' from 'Tianheng Computers'.v1c56 in the morning, '''Liu Lei orders Mala Tang while being served by Chen Weier and no long after that he hears about Chen Weier's family situation because of Chen Weier and her brother's arguments. In night Liu Lei returns to the stall and orders the same food and meets with the situation, therefore he decides to give Chen Yong his new phone number.v1c59 In the morning after receiving Chen Yong's call, Liu Lei '''meets with him and tells about him wants to buy Chen Weier's chastity and Chen Yong agrees it.v1c61 In the afternoon, '''Liu Lei plays in cultural park with Zhao Yanyan and Xu Ruoyun whom tag along.v1c62 Powers Invisibility, Flying, Phasing Through Walls, X-Ray Vision, Psychic Abilities ect. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Cultivator Category:Programmer Category:Alive Category:Shuguang Category:Fourth High Category:Huaxia University